This is a comprehensive research program on the neuropsychology of language, dealing with problems of clinical assessment of aphasia, psycholinguistics, and brain laterality. The program in assessment currently involves obtaining norms for the Boston Diagnostic Aphasia Test and for wide range picture naming test, along with the development of a Picture Story technique for the assessment of connected narrative speech. Psycholinguistic studies at the phonological level involve a study of the relationship between phonemic discrimination and comprehension in various aphasic groups. Further studies in auditory processing concern the measurement of the time required to understand a word. Studies of word finding will examine the relationship between semantic structure and ability to name a study of the relationship between factors in word-finding difficulty among them, extent of naming vocabulary, availability of substantives in free speech, responsiveness to cuing, and latency in naming. Studies of brain laterality will concentrate on the patterns of dichotic ear advantage with aging and on the role of short term memory in the measurement of laterality differences.